narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Altar of the Titans
This is an alternate form of the summoning technique unique to the Sage of the Physical Plane, Ukyo Hara . The technique thrives upon Ukyo's ability to form connections to the Physical Plane, bringing forth large titans to fight on his behalf. The titans that Ukyo summons are all capable of advanced elemental nature manipulation. However, the downside to this form of summoning is that each titan possesses a different kind of sacrificial aspect. What this means is that Ukyo temporarily loses some aspect of himself as long as these titans are out on the field. This aspect can be anything from physical strength to the deprivation of one of the cardinal senses for a time, though whatever is lost is regained when the creature is dispelled, though the same cannot be said of the chakra used to summon the titan in the first place. However, this drawback can be negated once Ukyo assimilates himself with one of his titans, thus not only combining their strength but to use it as a ultimate combination of strength and percision. Overview Ukyo’s titans are arguably the largest summons to date, with nearly all the titans matching the in height though not in prowess but can match or in some cases out match a tailed beast in strength. Because of their immense size, titans are highly resilient to nearly all physical attacks. These Titans may be slow and heavy, but their massive strength is capable of destroying hordes of shinobi within seconds by a simple wave of their hand(s). They are evidently not very physically beautiful in any way, but vanity and other worldly qualms no longer concern them. Each legendary titan wields the absolute mastery of their respective elements. The main powers that all Titans possess are super strength and regenerative abilities. The titans are also able to combine their immense chakra reserves with Ukyo. This results in a form similar to the tailed beast mode, though on a far immense scale. Each of the titans still have some sentience, as they were once human and they still retain all of their memories and are aware of worldly events. History These titans are monstrous constructs that tower over all life. Each titan embodies one of the five basic elements and they are considered the purest form of each element they represent and nearly a limitless amount of potential if utilized correctly. The titans were once priests that trained under Gaoh before he took in Asu Rashoujin. Centuries ago, Gaoh Minazuki still in his younger years took on five different apprentices on which they would join a priesthood in the Temple of Thesmosphoros. Before their training commenced, they were ask to perform one of the first chakra test with the divine messenger crystal to determine their nature. As the story goes, the preliminary test were completed and each priest was designated a spiritual element; fire, wind, earth, water and lightning. They were trained in the ways of enlightenment in order to surpass their mental and physical limitations and transcend beyond the physical plane. The enlightened aspects had shown within each of the priests and from their displayed elemental abilities came the common enemy known as arrogance. Gaoh and his five disciples traveled for a number of years, performing exorcisms, prayers and generally helping out the towns people. Eventually, the priests would leave Gaoh's tutelage and start their own monasteries on each corner of the globe. They possessed a charisma and martial prowess that made them like the mythical gods of old, untouchable by disease, old age or supposedly the petty failings of lesser men. The story goes on as two decades later, Gaoh meets his next pupil, Asu Rashoujin. Gaoh had already sensed the pure nature of his pupil, well pure evil that is. However, Gaoh kept on training him with hopes that his evil nature would not sprout. Once Asu was designated as the embodiment of the astral plane, he would set out to seek the five priests that Gaoh had trained a decade earlier to test out their strength. Asu visited each priest, and picked out one of their vices, and multiplied it exponentially until each priest lost control over their humanity. One by one, each priest fell to Asu's power of corruption and was transformed into titanic behemoths in their pure elemental form. With all of the chaos ensuing , these five transformed priest devastated their monasteries and their villages as well and even went on to destroying their respective nations. With Asu in control over these five titans it appeared that their was no person alive who could stop the. However, there was the one who trained them, Gaoh being the Sage of the Seven Existential Planes, he decided that in order to save humanity and themselves, they would have to be sealed away. So he did, using the Gushkin-banda: Avatamsaka he confused the titans into forming the hand seals themselves, thus sealing them under the Thesmosphoros temple. Of course, the seal was not absolute and over time, the sealed priests’ power would grow exponentially until, their human form was completely lost and they would become monstrous titans of epic proportions. Now centuries later, a new savior one that embodies all elements will become able to summon these creatures and use their vast potential for better or for worse. It wasn't until centuries later, that Ukyo Hara learned their secrets and whereabouts from a mysterious figure. Till this day, the enigmatic creature remains a mystery. Titans Titan of Earth Also known as the legendary Nimrod, is the titan that boasts his abilities with his complete mastery over the unyielding Earth Element. Nimrod is capable of tectonic level earth ninjutsu and a complete mastery over the earth dominion and as the Titan of the earth, Nimrod has great control over plants as well. Nimrod was praised and worshipped by numerous people due to his unique mastery in this element akin to his summoner, Ukyo. Nimrod was the wisest among the priest under Gaoh's tutelage. His was known for his durability and strong physical energy. He was also noted to have invulnerable skin which was resistant to the even the sharpest blades of the time. While combined with the Titan of Fire Agapios, they will share the combined ability of on a continental scale. Nimrod is also able to combine with Ukyo to initiate the Quintessence of the Unyielding Stones technique, a ability which amplifies their earth chakra to primordial force levels. This will make them capable of summoning entire mountains and even creating orbital satellites. This elemental entity has earned his reputation of being the most destructive of the elemental titans. Return to dust. Titan of Fire Also known as the legendary Agapios, is the legendary titan of the well favored fire element. With his completely mastery over his respective element, Agapios, is even rumored to manipulate flames at least ten time hotter than the surface of the sun. Agapios is able to absorb all earthly flames, as he is the primordial source for the elemental fire chakra. As associated with the color red, Agapios was the priest who had what some would say, a "chemical imbalance". His straight forward method of accomplishing daily tasks and logical or rather completely left-brained way of thinking, cemented his spot as the legendary titan of the fire element. While combined with the Titan of Earth Nimrod, they will share the combined ability of on a continental scale capable of destroying villages. He also capable of combining with Ukyo to initiate the Quintessence of the Searing Conflagration. This will make them capable of summoning flames capable of dehydrating the atmosphere and local water sources around it. The flames will then become hundreds of times hotter than the surface of the sun. These unique flames shall cause severe bouts of dehydration in all organic matter. As Agapios walks, trails blaze with his immense heat burning all to ashes. Titan of Wind Also known as Typhon, a legendary titan with a mastery of the formless wind element unlike any seen before. With his complete mastery over the wind element, Typhon is capable of manipulating wind to hurricane level gales capable of uprooting trees and ripping houses from their foundations. Typhon is also capable of creating pressurized air space. This is because he is the primordial for the elemental wind chakra and those who have wind as their affinity are able to have their primary affinity absorbed. While combined with the Titan of Water Oceanus, they will share the combined ability of creating large scale storms rivaling Tenpenchii level destruction. He also capable of combining with Ukyo to initiate the Quintessence of the Howling Tempest. This will make Ukyo capable of utilizing hypersonic winds that are capable of country, continent level destruction. This will also make Ukyo able to combine with the wind, making him utterly invisible, even to most doujutsu. Even sensor ninja will have trouble tracking Ukyo in this state. Typhon was feared throughout the lands after Gaoh's teachings, using his profound ability of manipulating air pressures for reasons less than what some would consider good. Typhon is able to focus his natural wind energy to cut through highly condensed stone or metal. Titan of Lightning Also known as Garen, has the ominous ability to manipulate natural lightning. This is also coupled to manipulate storms as well on a country wide scale. With its omnipotent ability to manipulate the lightning element, Garen is capable of producing storms that can turn a country into rubble. A typical cloud to ground lightning flash culminates in the formation of an electrically conducting plasma channel through the air in excess of 5 kilometers (3.1 mi) tall, from within the cloud to the ground's surface. While combined with the Titan of Water Oceanus and the Wind Titan Typhon, they will share the combined ability of creating large scale storms outsizing that of the legendaryTenpenchii level destruction. He also capable of combining with Ukyo to initiate the Quintessence of Fulminating Lightning. Which will make Ukyo the zenith of lightning manipulation and electromagnetic manipulation. This will also make Ukyo able to increase the electromagnetic field of his brain and heart ten fold. Garen is also able to manipulate the earth's magnetic field to some extent. This is done by focusing his lightning energy into the ionosphere causing miniature holes to open up the earth's atmosphere. The energy then heats up the ionosphere causing it to weaken. The energy then shoots down in a desired location, with little to no warning. This ability can also generate remote lightning storms thousands of miles away. Titan of Water Also known as "Oceanus", the titan of the water elemental is able to manipulate his primal element on tsunami levels and creating waterspouts. Oceanus is the largest of the elemental titans reaching over a staggering 537m in height, towering over the technique by . Oceanus' tsunami's can destroy entire villages with relative ease. He is able to control the oceans ebb and flow with relative ease. In comparison to a tailed-beast, Oceanus is a force to fear even to the likes of those chakra constructs. While combined with the Titan of Lightning Garen and the Wind Titan Typhon, they will share the combined ability of creating large scale storms outsizing that of the legendary Tenpenchii level destruction. He also capable of combining with Ukyo to initiate the Quintessence-Natation of Poseidon. Which will make Ukyo the zenith of water manipulation. Akin to Garen, Oceanus is able to direct his energy towards the ionosphere, causing it to heat up, thus in the same method as Garen, cause large remote rain storms, thousands of miles away. This ability can be used to generate flash floods capable of destroying mass areas of crops and villages with relative ease. Collaboration Techniques These are the following techniques in which that Titans must use in unison. * *Enigmatic Creation of the Resplendent World Category:SahaTo Category:Ninjutsu Category:Summoning Jutsu Category:Summoning Creature